deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Valhallen
Valhallen is a character from the Cartoon Network animated television series, Dexter’s Laboratory. He generally appeared in the Justice Friends segments. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Guitar Villain vs. Valhallen (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Gilius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) * Raiden (Mortal Kombat) * Thor Odinson (Marvel Comics) * Vikke (Lollipop Chainsaw) History Valhallen’s history is not known at this time, but it does appear to be very similar to that of Thor Odinson. It seems likely that the present Valhallen was a normal, if somewhat small and nerdy young man who found the Mighty Axe, which is the source and symbol of Valhallen’s power. Presently, Valhallen has an apartment in a building called "the Muscular Arms,” which he shares with fellow superheroes Major Glory and Krunk. He sometimes magically travels to Asgard where he likes to “Ragnarok and Roll” and hang out with the Valkyries. Death Battle Info Appearance Valhallen is a tall, muscular man with fair skin and long blond hair. His usual outfit consists of a bare midriff black tank top with matching black pants, and high yellow boots with knee-protectors. He accessorizes this outfit with a white headband and studded leather black belt and wristbands. He is very proud of his hair, which he refers to as his “golden tresses.” Powers and Abilities Valhallen is one of Earth’s most powerful guardians, and was selected as the first challenger to fight against the alien warrior Rasslor. He has the following powers and abilities: * Lightning strike - While playing his guitar, Valhallen can summon up a powerful storm, and channel its lightning through his instrument to shoot a massive bolt at an opponent. * Energy bolts - He can also shoot smaller energy bolts from the ax, without conjuring the storm. * Sound attack - Using his guitar, he can generate a sound attack that will cause his fans to scream in pleasure and dance to the music. At the same time, though, it will make non-fans scream in pain and cover their ears. * Hand-to-hand combat - He is not afraid to wade into the action. He has fought super-powered enemies hand-to-hand, and done very well. * Godlike durability - He can take a great deal of punishment. For example, when he fought the Hulk-like villain named She-Thing, he survived having a car smashed down on him, and survived being wrung like a rag. Weaponry * Axe - This guitar is Valhallen’s weapon, and the source of his power. It gives him the following abilities: ** Flight – He can stand on the Axe and ride it like a surfboard, flying through the air. ** Energy shield – He can block energy attacks with it. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:US Combatants Category:Male Category:Gods Category:Dexter's Laboratory Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:TV combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Musicians Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Flight Users Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Asgardians